Days of Youth
by cigazze
Summary: It's just a game of hide and seek.


Snow White raced through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. She jumped over the tangling roots and dodged the low-hanging branches that threatened to reach out and grab her clothes, snaring her to the spot. She could feel him close behind her, a presence that seemed to stay with her no matter how far away she ran, no matter how small a space she folded herself into.

She threw herself inside a fallen tree trunk, scrambling to the middle where the shadows were heaviest. Trying to control her breathing, Snow White watched the entrance and prayed she wouldn't see those brown leather boots stop in front of it.

For the next fifteen minutes she sat in the same cramped position, too afraid to move lest she make any noises that would give her away. When she couldn't bear it any longer she crawled out of the trunk and stood up, stretching her cramped legs. She whirled around when she heard a laugh behind her. There atop the tree trunk was Prince Charming. He was sitting cross-legged with a wide grin on his face.

He cocked his head and stared at Snow. "You stayed in there longer than I thought you would," he said. "I've been sitting here for nearly ten minutes."

Snow rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. She began stomping through the brush, trying to get to the road that would take her back to the kingdom.

Charming hurried his pace to catch up with her. "Come on. Don't be mad, Snow. It isn't my fault you always pick the worst hiding spots."

Snow White rolled her eyes. "I hardly think my hiding spots are bad, Charming. I was playing just last week with the butcher's boy and it took him _ages _to find me. And you took about an hour to find some people the last time we played! You never seem to find anyone else as fast as you find me."

He laughed at that. "You're just easier for me to find than everyone else."

Snow didn't seem the least bit impressed.

"Look, if it makes you that mad, why don't you try again? Pick the best place you can find. I'll even give you extra time if you want it," Charming gently shook her shoulder as they talked. When she didn't respond he continued, "We've got time for one more game. You know how Mother gets when I'm not back before dark."

Snow grinned up at him. "It's not my fault she still treats you like a baby. My mother has let me stay out since I was seven. She knows I can handle myself."

Charming raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I can't?"

Snow only smirked and said, "Start counting."

Charming gave Snow her head start, aimlessly starting up at the sky before he started counting. When he reached one hundred he started off after her. He walked, letting his senses guide him, ensuring him that he was going in the right direction. Charming couldn't tell you why it was so easy for him to find Snow White. He just knew that he felt this pull to her somehow. Whenever she stepped out of his sight he felt a tug deep inside him, like a chain linking the two together, forcing him to follow wherever she went.

That chain was tugging now. It led him left and right, zigzagging through the forest. Finally the tug became less insistent, and Charming slowed his pace as he came to a clearing. He glanced around and his eyes were immediately drawn to a bush ten paces across the open space. He smirked and crept over to the bush, careful not to make a sound.

He bent down behind her, put his lips close to her ear, and whispered, "Gotcha!"

Snow whirled around, surprise evident in her big eyes. When she saw it was him the surprise became indignation. Her small features furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "How did you find me so fast? I don't understand!"

Charming didn't reply. He simply gestured back to the main road, indicating that they should start walking back. It wasn't smart for children like themselves to wander about in the dark. Snow led the way, and Charming admired her fluid movements. He may be able to find her easily, but he envied the ease with which she moved through the forest.

They stayed silent for most of the walk back to the kingdom. With the castle walls looming in front of them, Snow finally turned to Charming and asked, "No, really. How is it that you can find me so fast?"

He laughed. "I'm not sure. It just happens."

Snow pondered that for a second before replying, "So that means, no matter what happens, I can count on you to know where I am?"

Charming looked at her, backlit by the evening sunset, reds and oranges and purples swirling around her sweeping brown hair, and said, "I will always find you, Snow. I promise."


End file.
